legaltobaccofandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 119
'Episode 119 '''is an episode of Drunken Peasants. It featured the appearance of the DP IRC fucks. Highlights * The appearance of DP IRC mods. * Josh Moronstein talks about Uranus. * Butt King's channel gets suspended AGAIN. * Gail Chord Schuler: ''Emerald Towers. Videos Played # Spicy Chipotle Chicken Pizza Unboxing and Review (Troll or Not a Troll) # DEAR ATHEISTS ... LOOK AT URANUS ... it DISPROVES EVOLUTION!!! # Preaching the truth in New york City part 2 Atheist admits atheism is a religion # RWW News: Robertson: Dead Baby Could've Been The Next Hitler # Wallace to Santorum: If Pope Shouldn’t Talk Climate Change, Why Should You? # Man receives gun when ordering comic books (can't find) # RWW News: Glenn Beck Has 10,000 Pastors Willing To Die Resisting Anti-Christian Persecution # Stormtrooper causes school lockdown (can't find) # So Sad: 13 Year Old Girl Commits Suicide After Dad’s Public Shaming Video Is Posted Online! # Gail Chord Schuler's "Emerald Towers" ON SALE NOW ($3.46 at Amazon). Audio Book Sample # The best thing that ever happened to women: Christianity. # Deleted Brett Keane Video (can't find) Start of the Show The show began with gTime Johnny having an aneurysm while singing alphabet soup. Then, the hosts discussed their time in France during their Europe Trip. Next, The Drunken Peasants IRC Chat admins came on the show. They were berated for their lack of charisma, and one of the admins (The Unfunny Comedian) scarred the audience for life with the Truffle Shuffle. After that, they played a Troll or Not a Troll video where a teenage boy does an unboxing of a pizza. Then, Josh Feuerstein made himself look really fucking stupid. Middle of the Show After that, they played a video of G Man talking to the only atheists in New York according to him. The atheists were some guy with strange hair asking for weed and some chicks G Man was hitting on. They played another video of Pat Robertson explaining that God kills unborn babies because they were going to grow up to be evil. He mentions Hitler. Next up was Rick Santorum complaining about the Pope not excepting real science and instead believing in that climate change lie. Then they played a news story of some guy ordering comic books but instead got a gun. Glenn Beck's podcast was played of him talking about bullshit christian persecution. Then they played a video of a stormtrooper scaring people in an elementary school. End of the Show They played a news story about a 13 year old who committed suicide after being shamed by her asshole dad on the internet. They played a sample of Gail's new book Emerald Tower. TJ said its a shame these books aren't movies. Then they played a video of the Wretched asshole who claimed that christianity is the best thing for women, even though the bible is filled with sexist verses overtly, contextually, and subtextually. Ben announced that Brett Keane's 70000000th channel is gone. Fortunately, however, Ben recovered a video of Brett ranting about atheists for the audience to enjoy. Quotes * "My parents didn't beat me." ''- Ben * ''"Why are you taking pictures of the statues' butts?" - Ben * "Perform abortions everyday." - Scotty * "Uranus is wrong!" - Josh Feuerstein * "Maybe you're smarter than Christopher Hitchens, Scotty." - TJ Trivia * Scotty is very submissive. #ScottyAsked * Ben doesn't like a little child. * TJ needs his required 26 hours of sleep. * TJ apparently becomes The Italian TJ when he goes to Italy. This seems to be a drastically different character than the original. * TJ exposes he is more of a beta sub bitch than Scotty In this episode - he reveals his belief to the audience that Onision's diet is superior, simply to please his girlfriend. Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes